


Sur votre 31 - Édition KNB

by HaruCarnage



Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Série de prompt qui se suivent sur le couple Kuroko Tetsuya/ Takao Kuzanari. Univers alternatif.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953538
Kudos: 14





	1. Cheveux

Ses cheveux bleu clair n’était pas forcément une aide pour qu’on le remarque. Mais Kuroko Tetsuya était plutôt content de cette teinte. Pas trop vive, mais assez différente pour se démarquer des autres. Il était différent, il le savait, autant laisser sa tignasse avec ce coloris pour marquer sa différence. Son père disait que c’était l’adolescence, mais pour lui, c’était un appel silencieux aux yeux qui venait souvent à l’oublier. Autant c’était amusant de surprendre les gens, mais parfois ça l’agaçait. Il lâchait un soupir avant de croiser un regard. Celui d’un garçon de son âge un peu près. Des yeux bleu si clair qu’il oscillait un peu dans le gris. Des cheveux noirs qui caressaient sa nuque. 

« Jolie couleur jeune homme.   
\- Merci. Vois yeux sont très beaux en plus de savoir me voir.  
\- Merci, tiens, voici mon numéro. Je file aider un ami. Ça sera un plaisir de parler à un homme de ton genre. »

Kuroko récupéra une carte de visite avec un nom et un prénom. Takao Kuzanari, il était photographe professionnel. Il glissa la carte dans sa poche. Finalement, cette couleur lui portait bonheur. Quelqu’un le voyait clairement. Il devait raconter ça à son meilleur ami, Kagami Taiga. C’était lui qui lui avait parlé des colorations. Lui-même en faisait régulièrement pour embellir son undercut. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. 

« Taiga ?  
\- Tu m’as fait peur Tetsu, j’ai cru que c’était cet abruti d’Aomine.  
\- Toujours en train de le fuir ? Tu sais pourtant qu’il te kiffe.  
\- Quand il comprendra que je suis plus qu’un cul à baiser, je cesserai de le fuir. Et toi ? Quelqu’un en vue ?  
\- J’ai plus qu’une bonne piste.  
\- Enfin, tu me le présenteras un de ces jours, je file avant que l’autre me retrouve. »

Entre Kagami et Aomine, c’était toujours une histoire de fierté. C’était à se demander comment s’était passé leurs premiers ébats ou leurs premiers baisers. En tout cas, Kuroko ne pouvait que remarquer le grand attachement qu’avait son ami pour le garçon à la peau mate. Rivaux, ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le même magasin qui vendait des articles de sport. Contrairement à lui qui était une crevette, Taiga était vraiment bien bâti. Il devait attirer pas mal de clientes et clients, pareil pour son collègue. Il était toujours au coude-à-coude pour être l’employé du mois. 

Il finit par rentrer dans un petit restaurant. Il travaillait si bien qu’il avait fini par devenir le sous-chef. Le chef lui frotta ses cheveux. 

« Je compte sur toi pour le service de ce soir.   
\- Tu compte avouer ton amour au barista voisin ?  
\- Pas si fort, imbécile, mais non, il y a rien entre lui et moi ?  
\- Et moi, je suis le père Noël.  
\- Très drôle, j’aimerai t’y voir…  
\- Oh, tu verras ça assez tôt.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Bientôt, et retournons au travail. Chef Hyuga. »


	2. Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C’était très bien de monter un plan, mais c’était toujours mieux de le monter à deux. Kagami déposa une canette de bière devant Kuroko. Ce dernier l’ouvrit avant de boire une bonne lampée. 

« Il faut que tu m’aides Kagami, le chef s’obstine à nier son faible pour le barrista d’en face.  
\- Ce n’est pas celui qui se nomme Teppei et qui fait le meilleur mojito de la ville ?  
\- C’est lui-même. Et comment tu sais ça ?  
\- J’ai déjà goûté sa fameuse boisson. Puis je profitais que ce crétin soit loin pour me changer les idées.  
\- Il n’a toujours pas compris alors.  
\- Malheureusement. Et toi, ton mec croisé dans la rue ?  
\- Je lui téléphoné et demandé qu’il me prenne en photo pour faire la promotion du restaurant de Hyuga.  
\- Tu l’aimes bien, ton patron. Je trouve ça adorable. Même que j’ai cru que tu voulais sortir avec.  
\- Nous deux, ça n’aurait pas fonctionné. On a deux personnalités bien particulière, si on s’entend dans le travail, je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne en couple.  
\- Tu penses que je devrai voir ailleurs ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi, je dis que tu n’as pas grand-chose de tester une autre relation.  
\- Toujours aussi vague, à se demander pourquoi on est ami ?  
\- Parce qu’on avait quelque chose de commun. Le club.  
\- Le club, rien que d’y penser, ça me fait sourire. Je me demande si nos aînés sont heureux.  
\- Va savoir. Ce qui m’importe, c’est que toi, mon meilleur ami, soit heureux. Avec ou sans Aomine.  
\- D’accord, j’ai compris, je me lance, merci Kuroko. Il vient quand ton photographe ?  
\- Dans deux jours. Je dois choisir avec toi ce qui me mets le mieux en valeur.  
\- Reste-toi, n’hésite pas à laisser un bouton de ton uniforme de cuisinier détaché. Tu es mieux bâti que tu l’imagines. »

Kuroko sourit, il savait qu’au fond, son meilleur ami n’avait pas tort. Il irait avec uniforme de cuisinier et présenterai le reste de l’équipe. Il espérait seulement qu’il aurait toujours cette chance avec cet homme. Ils étaient que trop rares les gens qui les voyaient, même Kagami finissait par ne plus le voir. Oui, il l’avouait, cet inconnu lui avait tapé dans l’œil. Et ça semblait en quelque sorte, réciproque. La deuxième rencontre était aussi importante que la première. Elle permettait de faire un peu plus connaissance, mais aussi de se voir l’un et l’autre en train de travailler. Pour rendre les photos plus vivantes, il devrait se mettre au travail. Lui qui n’était que l’ombre de son chef serait un peu plus mis en avant. D’un côté ça le gênait, mais d’un autre, il se disait qu’au moins ça serait vraiment utile pour la réputation de ce restaurant. Une bonne publicité ne se faisait pas sans bonnes photos et le bouche à oreille. Nerveux, il fit un câlin à Kagami.

« Pour me donner de la force.   
\- Tout ira bien Tetsu, respire. »


	3. Accepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il avait accepté ce travail, Takao commençait à le regretter. Bien sûr recroiser cet inconnu lui faisait plaisir. Mais le chef de ce dernier était du genre exigeant. Habitué aux clients difficile, il garda le sourire et déplaça avec soin son trépied. C’était un de ses outils de travail. Il prit quelques clichés du restaurant ferait le tour de la toile. Mettre en valeur la décoration du restaurant, les sourires de l’équipe permanente. Il voyait bien que malgré son statut de sous-chef, le garçon aux cheveux bleu était très discret, presque invisible sur ces clichés. Cela l’agaçait un peu. Il claqua sa langue devant son ordinateur, il ouvrit le dossier des photos et sélectionnait ses meilleures pour les montrer à son client. Il se gardait de dire qu’il avait pris à la volée un cliché de Kuroko Tetsuya, le sous-chef en pleine action. Il tourna l’écran. 

« Elles sont belles, j’avais peur que mon restaurant ne soit pas mis en valeur et qu’on voit que ces décors touts fait comme les autres restaurants. Merci, et je dois m’excuser pour mon comportement. Mon restaurant, c’est mon enfant. Seirin va faire fureur. Je suis content. »

Le chef exigeant tendit une enveloppe au photographe. Ce dernier prit toutes les photos sélectionnées. Il remballait son matériel quand le sous-chef vint près de lui. Il l’avait vu arrivé, par contre, il avait le don de se déplacer sans aucun bruit. Il se tourna avec un sourire. Même son meilleur ami n’arrivait pas à le surprendre. Il vit l’incompréhension dans le regard du cuisinier. 

« Je n'arrive pas toujours à me faire que tu arrives à sentir ma présence ou me voir malgré tout. Tu m’as rendu presque visible dans ces photos. Merci.   
\- De rien, mais j’ai bien failli étrangler ton supérieur.  
\- Chef Hyuga est très exigeant. Mais c’est un bon chef, je suis sûr qu’il aura très vite son étoile.  
\- Tu as beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, il doit être content d’avoir un sous-chef aussi doué et joli garçon.  
\- Je ne suis pas si beau que ça.  
\- Oh, j’ai un cliché qui montre l’inverse.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai ! »

Par pure provocation, il ouvrit rapidement son ordinateur pour montrer au cuisinier le cliché qu’il avait pris. Cet uniforme lui allait vraiment bien, même, sa toque de sous-chef ne clochait pas. Ses cheveux bleus dépassant donnant un aspect presque irréaliste. Pourtant, il aimait cette photo. Takao voulait voir les autres aspects de cet homme. Pour peu, il aurait saisi cette main et embrassé son dos. Il finit par le faire, agrémentant d’un clin d’oeil. Il était fier de voir la rougeur se faire présente sur le visage de cet homme qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. 

« J’espère qu’on aura d’autres moment pour se voir.  
\- Compter sur moi, demain dans le parc.  
\- Demain, j’aime, tu es un homme d’action, je sens que ça va être génial demain.  
\- Oui. »

Il était venu pour photographier et il partait avec un rendez-vous, parfait. 


	4. Nuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kuroko vérifia le ciel, il ne pleuvait pas pour le moment. Les quelques nuages qui faisaient leur chemin dans cette immensité bleue semblaient bien innocents. Il sourit, il avait invité le photographe au parc pour pouvoir parler et aussi profiter d'un moment ensemble. Bien sûr, il aurait pu inviter cet homme au restaurant, mais il savait qu'une journée avec son patron avait suffi, peut-être, il ferait ce genre de chose plus tard.

Quand il le vit, il sourit avec tendresse. Il savait qu'il allait bien se passer. Pourquoi ça tournerait mal ? Il rit doucement avant de se dire que tout comme rien pouvait arriver. Il salua cet homme avec énergie. Inutile de vouloir se cacher avec lui. Même quand il avait voulu le surprendre, il a vu son approche. Le jeune sous-chef attendit qu'il soit assez proche pour lui parler.

« Tu es superbe. »

Et il le pensait vraiment, il portait une chemise orange à carreau, mais elle n'avait rien de kitch. Que du contraire, elle mettait en valeur son jean et ses chaussures de sport. Kuroko se demanda même s'il ne passait pas de temps en temps devant l'objectif. Il aurait pu facilement devenir mannequin. La lumière naturelle du soleil lui donnait un charme fou. Le sous-chef détourna la tête pour se recentrer un peu. Ils étaient là pour passer du temps ensemble.

« Quel est le programme ?  
\- Se balader, parler et manger un hot-dog au vendeur. Il est plutôt bon. Enfin, je l'avais apprécié la dernière fois où je l'ai mangé…  
\- Et c'était quand ?  
\- Il y a deux semaines. Un ami à moi n'avait plus faim. Ce qui arrive une fois toutes les super lunes. »

Il put entendre l'autre rire, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu en était heureux. Parler de Kagami à cet homme n'était pas prévu. Mais son meilleur ami faisait partie de sa vie. Donc le sujet viendrait rapidement. Il le savait que trop bien. Kuroko permit de fixer le photographe riant toujours.

« Pardon, mais j'ai un ami d'un ami qui est pareil.  
\- L'ami d'un ami ?  
\- Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais il s'est présenté ainsi à moi. Il est grand, vraiment grand. J'ai l'impression d'être un nain à ses côtés. Il m'a sommé de laisser Midorima tranquille. Mais c'était lui qui m'avait appelé pour le conduire quelque part.  
\- En plus de photographe, tu es coursier ?  
\- En quelque sorte, disons que ça aide à mettre du beurre dans les épinards.  
\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
\- Pas pour le moment. Et toi, à part la cuisine ?  
\- Je fais du retro-gaming.  
\- Trop cool. »

Il haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas en quoi, c'était si cool. Il était juste nostalgique de ces années-là. De voir à quel point le jeu avait évolué en bien ou en mal. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas de contenu additionnel, mais parfois les musiques faisaient saigner des oreilles. Et c'était juste horrible.


	5. Bien sûr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takao avait déjà photographié dans ce parc pour une fille qui faisait du cosplay. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un vendeur de hot-dog. Il avait sûrement dû le louper ou il avait été malade ce jour-là. Il trouvait très mignon la façon dont s'était vêtu le cuisinier. Il avait toujours une envie furieuse de frotter sa chevelure à la couleur si particulière. Et aussi de faire d'autres photos. Il sentait qu'il rendrait ces clichés intéressants. Il parla un moment avec cet homme de vieux jeux. Des souvenirs qu'il en avait. Certains heureux, certains tristes et d'autres rageant. L'erreur était plus punitive dans certains jeux.

« Tu aimerai y rejouer ? Avec moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Kuroko. Mais ça pourrait se faire. Si tu as des jeux multijoueur.  
\- Bien sûr, en plus sur mon blog, certains lecteurs réclame les jeux à plusieurs depuis un moment. Et mon ami n'est pas doué avec les jeux. Il m'a cassé quelques manettes. Il n'est pas patient.  
\- Je peux comprendre dans un certain sens, faites que ton ami ne rencontre pas le mien.  
\- Espérons-le, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il n'est pas patient non plus. Enfin, ça dépends quoi. Disons qu'il a des habitudes bien ancrées.  
\- On a tous. »

Takao put voir la nervosité de Kuroko, il voulait le détendre. Afin d'y parvenir, il ramassa une feuille morte. Il la tendit au cuisinier.

« J'adore les feuilles d'automne.  
\- La saison des soupes, bien sûr. Avec l'hiver.  
\- Tu aimes vraiment cuisiner, j'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine.  
\- Chaque chose en son temps. Avant profitons de ce parc et de ces décors.  
\- Je connais bien certains points, une cosplayeuse fait régulièrement appel à moi.  
\- Tu fréquentes ce genre d'univers toi aussi ? Alors pourquoi je t'ai jamais rencontré.  
\- le retrogaming, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus un truc de niche. Je vois peu de gens cosplay dans des événements retro-gaming sur les réseaux sociaux.  
\- Il faudra que tu me donnes ton nom sur ces réseaux.  
\- Avec plaisir. »

Les deux hommes finirent par s'installer sous un arbre qui perdaient ses feuilles doucement. Si bien que l'un comme l'autre devait enlever ces morceaux de végétaux mort de l'autre. Ce qui les amusa. Entre deux conversations sur le monde du jeu et la photo de cosplayeurs. Il avait quoi échanger.

« C'est bien beau, mais allons chercher ce hot-dog, Takao ?  
\- Ne fais pas comme Sonic, je ne serai pas assez rapide pour te rattraper.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Tails, je saurai t'attendre. »

Ils rirent avant de retrouver le vendeur à la peau couleur du caramel. Il fit les pains rapidement et demanda les yens correspondant à deux de ces choses bien garnies. Quand Takao mangea la nourriture, il était agréablement surpris. C' était bon comme le décrivait Kuroko.

« Bon sang, c'est vraiment bon.  
\- Mes papilles ne se trompent presque jamais.  
\- Bon à savoir. Je saurai m'en servir. »


	6. Pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kuroko pouffa, il aurait plus parié qu'on se serve de sa façon de disparaître. Mais il était content qu'il soit plus vu comme un cuisinier aux papilles affûtées que l'homme invisible qu'il avait été pendant de nombreuses années. Si bien qu'il se demandait quel genre de pouvoir avait cet homme. Ou était-ce seulement un don. Il ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'il ne poserait pas la question. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de connaître la réponse. Il se contentait d'apprécier la présence de cet homme des plus étrange. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait à cacher, chaque personne dans ce monde avait droit à son jardin secret.

« Tu dois te poser des questions sur moi ?  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Je suis photographe, j'arrive plus ou moins à déchiffrer les expressions faciales ça rends mes photos plus vivantes. Passer les premiers moments de stress les modèles, parfois, sont bien gênant, du coup, j'essaye de les mettre à l'aise. Dans le cas des cosplayeurs, je demande souvent de se mettre plus dans la peau de leurs personnages. Je ne peux pas connaître tous les univers, mais je suppose que c'est assez convaincant, car j'ai certaines personnes qui me contacte pour venir les photographier contre un peu d'argent et de visibilités sur les réseaux sociaux.  
\- Je vois, je me demandais si tu avais un don… Vu que je surprends tout le monde parce que je suis assez discret.  
\- Hum… Ma vue est bonne, parfois trop. Je dois parfois porter des lunettes pour reposer mes yeux. Et ainsi limiter les maux de tête.  
\- Ta vue ne doit être tous les jours facile à vivre.  
\- Il y a pire, tu es si discret que ça doit être parfois agaçant, voir vexant.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, il m'a fallu des années pour habitué mon meilleur ami à ma présence et j'arrive encore à le faire sursauter.  
\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer cet ami un jour.  
\- Une prochaine fois peut-être…  
\- Cool, merci pour le hot-dog. »

Le sous-chef vit le photographe lui tendre la main avec un sourire.

« On se voit une prochaine fois, c'était agréable. J'attendrai avec impatience ton prochain message. Je dois aller prendre des photos pour un magazine et je veux profiter du beau temps pour avoir les meilleurs clichés de la ville. »

Kuroko prit cette main, il savait que ce geste était une belle avancée entre eux. Il sourit en voyant quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre homme. Il avait bon espoir que leur amitié naissante se mue en quelque chose d'autre. Une histoire d'amour n'était donc pas impossible. Il avait un très bon espoir. Il le sentait très bien pour la suite. Il était content d'avoir croisé cet inconnu et de lui avoir donné sa chance.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à raconter ça à Kagami. J'espère qu'il sera chez lui. Au pire, je sais où il pourrait se cacher. Aomine, si tu fais du mal à mon ami, je te castre... »


	7. Fondre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takao quittait le parc avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où irait ces rencontres, mais il se sentait vraiment bien avec ce garçon. Il n'avait pas à jouer un rôle avec ce garçon. Il adorait Midorima, mais il avait eu tout le mal du monde à faire fondre la plupart de ses barrières pour en faire de lui un ami. Pas le meilleur qui soit, mais quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. En tant que jeune avocat, il faisait parfois appel au photographe. Pour jetter un oeil sur les preuves et faire des photosqui étaient utile pour la suite de ses enquêtes. Sa capacité était connue de son ami, et il en profitait.

« Tu me veux quoi cette fois ?  
\- J'aimerais avoir des clichés de ces trois rues à ces heures notées. Mon client dit qu'il a croisé personnes. Ce qui semble presque impossible. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est chou.  
\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité. Tu es bien utile, puis tu ne recules pas devant mes exigences. Tu me ramènes mon objet porte-bonheur sans te poser des questions.  
\- J'ai pris le pli au lycée. Enfin, je dois être le seul à suivre dans ta façon d'être.  
\- Tu parles comme un autre avocat, sauf que lui peut-être impitoyable. J'apprécie nos joutes verbales.  
\- Serais-ce le jour ou ma grande carotte découvre l'amour.  
\- La ferme. »

Voir son ami fondre pour quelqu'un. C'était quelque chose de particulier. Se sentait-il jaloux ? Pas vraiment. Il se disait qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue. Bon, il était encore en train de se connaître tous les deux. Ce n'est pas avec quelques rendez-vous qui lui permettaient d'être sûr pour cette future relation. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Tu dois aussi trouver une personne.  
\- Je sais, tu me manques parfois. Tu es si… Direct ?  
\- Franc, je préfère ne pas faire de langue de bois. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
\- Le mensonge peux aider.  
\- Je sais, mais je préfère la vérité, même si ça condamne mon client.  
\- Je vois pourquoi certains t'évitent. Tu n'as peur de rien.  
\- Les scandales ne font pas peur.  
\- J'ai pu remarquer ça. Déjà que tes cheveux verts détonnent.  
\- Décoloration qui a tenu des années.  
\- Mouais... »

Takao se demandait si c'était vrai. Il savait que la coloration ratée ça pouvait rester un moment. Mais toutes ces années, c'était un peu louche. Mais bon, comme Midorima ne mentait presque jamais. Voir jamais, ce que ça pouvait être vrai. Il faudra qu'il pause la question à Kuroko. Vu ses cheveux bleus, il devait en connaître plus que lui.

« Bon, je te crois, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je serai à ton service cette fois. C'est pour connaître la vérité sur ton enquête.  
\- Tu es trop curieux pour ton propre bien.  
\- Je sais... »


	8. Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kuroko retrouva son ami chez lui, mais il n'était pas seul. Il observa le nouveau copain de son meilleur ami. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Des cheveux mauves qui lui arrivaient sur les épaules. Un regard blasé, enfin, c'est l'image de quelqu'un qui semblait n'être là pas vraiment de sa propre initiative. C'était même l'image d'un flemmard.

« Taiga ? Tu me présentes ?  
\- Ah euh, oui, bien entendu. Koroko Testuya, je te présente Marasakibara Atsushi. Il est agent de sécurité pour un magasin.  
-D'accord, tu l'as rencontré dans son magasin qui vends ?  
\- Des articles de sport. Tu as vu comme il est grand. Même moi, je complexe à ses côtés.  
\- C'est un ami ou plus que ça ?  
\- Un ami qui est plutôt compréhensif. Il m'a aidé quand Aomine a fait une connerie… Puis j'ai trouvé un concurrent avec qui je pourrais faire des concours de bouffes. »

Kagami parlait un peu dans le vide, Kuroko fit le lien d'un ami à un ami de Takao. Le monde était décidément bien petit parfois. Il pouffa, ce qui attira le regard du géant violet.

« Un souci.  
\- Juste que je connais un photographe qui est un ami d'un ami à toi.  
\- Je vois... Tu devrais faire gaffe à Tigrou. Il ne va pas bien. »

C'était au tour de Kagami de protester avec véhémence.

« Pour qui tu te prends le géant violet. De juger ainsi ce mec. Il n'est pas qu'un pervers. Il n'est pas qu'égocentrique. Il peut être doux et affectueux, surtout après des nuits d'amour… J'en sors toujours satisfait, je l'aime. Mais lui, je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu lui as dit tout ça.  
\- Pitié pas toi aussi…. »

L'homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans le regard de Kuroko, on pouvait y lire de l'affection et de l'amitié sans borne. Dans le regard violet, on pouvait voir une espèce de tendresse aussi. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant poser chacun une main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux rouge foncé. Il pleurait un peu.

« J'ai une poussière dans les yeux.  
\- Taiga… Tu l'aimes et tu dois lui dire. Sinon ça va te détruire à petit feu.  
\- Il a raison, même avec toute la nourriture du monde, tu ne pourras pas te consoler de n'avoir jamais rien dit, continua le géant violet dans sa voix posé et un peu blasé. »

Kuroko pouvait entendre Kagami grogner comme un tigre. Il comprenait le surnom que lui donnait l'agent de sécurité. Il avait dû l'entendre quelques fois pour s'en voir affublé de la sorte. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il traînait dans ce magasin. Peut-être pour remplacer ses haltères en plastique ou juste pour éviter Aomine et la caserne. Il frotta ses cheveux, parfois son ami était encore moins doué pour les relations sociales.

« Tu seras là Tetsu ? Afin que je ne parte pas sur la lune.  
\- S'il faut que je sois présent, je le serai. Car c'est aussi ça être un ami. »


	9. Bouton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Appuyer sur un bouton, rien de plus simple. Pas vraiment pour un photographe comme lui, la lumière comptait beaucoup. Vu qu'il composait avec le temps extérieur. Il avait parfois bien du mal avec la pluie. Qui plus est certains appareils ne sont pas immunisé contre l'élément aquatique. Il lâcha un soupir. Il adorait Midorima, mais là, il l'aurait bien étranglé.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu de croiser Kuroko en compagnie de deux hommes. Reconnaissant un d'entre eux, il sourit. Il avait une excuse parfaite pour les arrêter. Il ne savait pas que la mission donnée par son ami le mènerait au second en chef d'un petit restaurant qui allait avoir une bonne publicité grâce à ces clichés.

« Murasakibara !  
\- Oh, c'est toi, Takao, comment va Midorima.  
\- Toujours en train de chercher la vérité dans ses dossiers, c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici. Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
\- On aide un grand crétin à faire sa déclaration.  
\- Qui est le crétin en question ? »

Il entendit un grognement et puis un rire. Celui de Kuroko. Il pouvait le reconnaître, car il avait entendu dans la cuisine. Il le trouvait aussi beau que son propriétaire. Mais aussi mystérieux qu'il soit. Il n'était pas le concerné par la pique de son ami. Il ne savait pas si cet homme le voyait comme ça. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas très réveillé. Comme d'habitude.

« On te laisse, c'est assez urgent.  
\- Bonne merde avec cette déclaration monsieur aux cheveux rouges. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Toi et Tetsu, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y en a pas un qui se dirait que ça serait mieux si on laissait ça.  
\- Lâche…  
\- Je me casse ! Vous me saoulez. »

Il partait comme un boulet de canon, ma petite pique n'avait été apprécié par monsieur grognon et amoureux. Il prit encore quelques photos avant de se poser dans un café. Il était servi par un jeune homme mignon. Cependant en voyant la bague qui pendait autour de son cou et son affection pour le sous-chef. Il ne fit rien de plus que le remercier pour sa boisson. Il buvait en vérifiant ses clichés. La lumière n'était pas toujours bonne. Il effaça certaines et gardait d'autres. Pourquoi ? Car il était de ceux qui croyait que c'était en faisant des erreurs qu'on pouvait avancer. Il espérait que ça roulait pour l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Si Kuroko était ami avec lui, c'était que c'était quelqu'un de bien. C'était sûrement ce meilleur ami qui mangeait comme quatre, qu'il rencontre Murasakibara n'était pas si étonnant. Avec un peu de temps son groupe d'ami et celui du cuisinier finirait par faire une étrange fusion. Un montage des plus artistique. Il fini son café et sorti pour rejoindre son ami. Il avait aussi ces clichés artistique à faire. Sans ces derniers, il devenait fou. C'étaient souvent des mannequins ou des animaux sauvages...


	10. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kuroko arriva à la caserne et vit clairement le fameux Aomine rouler des mécaniques devant une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, vite calmée par une main sur son épaule, c'était Murasakibara. Il pointait de son nez son meilleur ami qui était parti se confronter au bourreau des cœurs.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait intervenir ?  
\- Nous sommes des soutiens moraux pour Tigrou. Et surveiller monsieur l'amant.  
\- Oui, pas faux. Je me demande ce que faisait Takao ici.  
\- Il aide Midorima sûrement, c'est bien son style de l'envoyer à gauche et à droite. Déjà au lycée, c'était comme ça.  
\- Je vois, tu le connais ?  
\- Un peu, mais regarde... »

Kagami avait frappé Aomine, le pompier à la peau brune se tenait la joue. Sûrement douloureuse due au coup qu'il avait reçu. Il tremblait.

« Dire que je suis venu t'avouer que je t'aimais et tu joues les Don Juan avec la secrétaire. Tu es le pire des hommes. Je ne veux pas d'un amant infidèle. C'est fini, alors tu décides. M'avoir ou continuer tes actions. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Je trouverai un autre homme si tu décides de continuer tes frasques... »

Remonter comme jamais, il s'avançait rapidement vers eux. Il embrassa Murasakibara avant de fusiller du regard son amant. Toujours sous le choc, il passa un moment à fixer d'abord Kagami, puis le grand aux cheveux violet. Kuroko se préparait à partir et consoler son meilleur ami à coup de glace au chocolat devant une série ou un match de sport. Quand l'amant de son ami vint vers eux.

« Tu ne peux pas me remplacer par monsieur blasé ?  
\- Je vais me gêner ! Tu me remplaces bien par la copine de Barbie.  
\- Je ne la draguais pas, enfin pas vraiment…  
\- Explique-moi... »

Kuroko et Murasakibara attendaient la suite avec impatience. Une main rassurant sur une des épaules de leur ami. Une amitié forte qu'aucun argent avait corrompu...

« Tu avais besoin de ramener ton amant et ton chaperons ?  
\- Oui, j'étais bien obligé. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour me faire oublier ma fichue fierté. Et ce n'est pas mon amant, mais un ami et un employé du magasin de sport du quartier. Mon chaperon, comme tu dis, c'est mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ce n'est pas une crevette qui risque de me faire peur.  
\- Méfie-toi, c'est le plus redoutable de deux. »

Il pouffa un peu, un peu vexé. Kuroko arriva rapidement derrière lui et lui fit un balayage en règle. Surprenant le pompier avant de s'installer sur le corps de l'homme qui meurtrissait le cœur de son meilleur ami.

« Maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce que tu veux de mon meilleur ami…  
\- D'accord, comment tu as fait pour apparaître derrière moi… Je ne comprends pas…  
\- ce n'est pas ça que je désire savoir…  
\- Bien… J'aime aussi Kagami… Et j'aimerais que lors de les prochaines vacances, on voyage ensemble… Reste Kagami…  
\- Tu vois quand tu veux... »


	11. Logique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kuroko se leva et laissa le pompier en faire de même. Il fixa les deux hommes avant de dire d'un calme olympien.

« Maintenant, si tu fais à nouveau du mal à mon meilleur ami, tu comprendras que te brise ce qui te sers d'appareil reproducteur.  
\- C'est limpide…  
\- Bien, on y va, Murasakibara. Laissons ces deux crétins se retrouver. »

L'homme aux cheveux violets hocha la tête avant de suivre Kuroko. Logiquement, ces deux-là parleraient peu et finiront par s'unir dans la caserne. En espérant qu'il n'ai pas trop de souci à cause de ça. Le sous-chef marcha un moment et se dirigea vers le magasin de sport où travaillait le grand aux cheveux violet. Du moins, il pensait que c'était là. Vu les indications floues de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait se tromper.

« Tu voulais aller au magasin où je travaille ?  
\- Non, je me disais que tu retournais au travail.  
\- Non, je suis en congé. Je vais profiter du reste de la journée dans un salon de thé. On peut aller ensemble si tu veux. Comme ça, on apprendra à se connaître. Le propriétaire est sympa.  
\- Je serai venu avec plaisir, mais…  
\- Tu as un photographe a retrouvé ? »

Kuroko hocha la tête. Il vit l'homme s'approcher et lui frotter les cheveux.

« Il doit être dans un studio en ville, mais il passe souvent dans un café. Je te note l'adresse. »

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille ou était gribouillé une liste de course impressionnante. Quand Kagami disait qu'il mangeait beaucoup. Il ne mentait pas. Il était impressionné, il ne savait pas où il met tout ça. Ou c'était le sport. En tout cas, il n'avait pas un gramme de graisse. L'écriture était lisible, un peu brouillonne. Kuroko sourit à l'homme.

« Dans ce cas, j'y vais. Tu m'excuseras.  
\- Pas de soucis, va capturer ton photographe.  
\- Merci, à la prochaine. »  
\- Oui… »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, heureux d'avoir pu rassembler les deux idiots.

Kuroko arriva au café et s'installa dans un coin plutôt calme. L'avantage de sa capacité, c'est que le serveur avait zappé totalement sa présence. Bien qu'il ne serait pas contre un café. Il était plus thé. Mais qu'importe, il attendrait ici le temps qu'il faudrait.

Après un moment qui lui semblait long, il se leva pour commander son café. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces gens ne l'avait pas vu tout ce temps. Même les plongeurs du restaurant finissaient par le remarquer.

« Un café, j'en aimerai un, mais vous m'avez pas vu.  
\- Désolé monsieur... »

Le serveur avait eu peur. Mais il était habitué à faire sursauter. C'était avec un temps de latence un peu long qu'il obtenait un café. Il goûta un peu de la boisson amère, c'était assez bon, mais un peu de lait et un sucre, ça passerait mieux. Il mit ce qu'il fallait dans sa boisson. Elle n'en était que meilleure. Il sourit, attendre Takao devenait un peu plus agréable.


End file.
